Schooling Life
by XxBechloeIsLyfexX
Summary: Beca and Chloe became best friends after the first couple of days of school. Beca only has her one best friend. But what happens when Beca tells Chloe that she has a crush on some guy?
1. Chapter 1

Beca was the new kid at school, it was her first day and she already hated it. People glared at her whenever she walked down a corridor, and some laughed. She had a horrible start in her life, her mum called her a 'mistake' and her dad walked out when she was 6.

Chloe, a red head, caught a glimpse of Beca. Knowing that she probably would've had a hard time in the past. Even though Chloe was pretty spoilt, she was caring and never looked down on others. Beca was on her way to her next class when a tall, brunette shoved past her, knocking everything out of her hands. This girl didn't even stop… Chloe stood there shocked. She ran over to Beca and quickly helped her pick up everything that had dropped. Chloe looked up, seeing a sad face in front of her.

"Thank you", Beca whispered as she took her things from Chloe.

Chloe was feeling sorry for Beca. "You shouldn't be walking around alone like that". Beca didn't respond, but she gave her a half smile in return.

Chloe quickly introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Chloe Beale, what class do you have right now?"

"Um, English", Beca replied quietly.

"Oh really? Me too, walk with me?", Chloe reached for Beca's hand, pulling her up from the ground.

Beca awkwardly took Chloe's hand. "Thanks" Beca whispered. Chloe was nice… Beca wondered why she would want to help her. Chloe smile at Beca. Not knowing why people would want to bully someone like her.

They entered the classroom and Beca immediately made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down. Chloe quickly ran towards Beca. Sitting down at the desk right beside hers. Beca saw Chloe sit down, she was grateful that someone actually acknowledged her, without making fun. Chloe smiled. She saw the boy in front of Beca turned around and give Beca a frown. Beca looked down and shifted awkwardly in her seat. Tears sprung to her eyes. The teacher had started the lesson ages ago, but Beca simply couldn't concentrate. Mainly because she knew the note everyone was passing around was about her. When Chloe received the note, she immediately stood up and walked to the teachers desk, handing it to her.

The teacher took a glimpse at it and took note… she ignored it for now, but she had a word with the people she knew had something to do with the note. Halfway through the class, they were told to get into partners.

Chloe stared at Beca and whispered, "partner?"

"Don't you wanna go with your friends?" Beca whispered back.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I can't leave you alone".

"That's how I usually am" Beca mumbled. "Alright" Beca moved up in her seat to make room for Chloe. Chloe stood up and dragged her chair over next to Beca's. Looking back at the board. "You deserve everything but being that lonely". Chloe whispered.

Beca heard every word and thought she had literally dreamed it. Beca smiled slightly. "I'm Beca by the way, I didn't tell you my name" Beca whispered awkwardly and her face went red almost immediately.

"Beca! Nice name!" Chloe turned and smiled.

"Thanks"

Chloe turned to see the teacher giving them instructions to what they were going to be doing. They had to analyse a piece of writing and prepare a short presentation some would be picked to present theirs. Chloe thought that Beca looked like a girl who would be really good at writing. Turned out she was right, she looked through the notes that Beca made a few minutes ago and it was really good.

Chloe was laughing. "I was just thinking about you being a good writer".

Beca looked awkwardly at the redhead and then smiled slightly. "Thanks…I guess" Beca said quietly.

Chloe ripped out a piece of paper from her book and started putting Beca's ideas into sentences. When Chloe was done, Beca sole a glance over the script and nodded. "Good", Beca said quietly.

The teacher called out to their group that they had to present first. Beca's heart literally rose into her mouth, she hated anything like this. She actually felt like she wanted to cry. Chloe already stood up, so Beca decided it wasn't fair on Chloe to do it alone, so she stood up with her and followed Chloe to the front of the class. Chloe could tell Beca was nervous.

"Just keep looking at the back wall".

It was going well, Beca thought, well Chloe was doing well. But when it was her turn, she received a lot of sniggers and people were whispering. Chloe looked over at the teacher. The teacher told everyone to keep quiet. The boy that glared at Beca when she first came in, threw a piece of paper at Beca when she dodged. Beca dashed out of the room and ran down the hall. Chloe ran after Beca, seeing her sitting there by herself crying made Chloe feel emotional. Chloe sat down next to Beca and gave her a hug. Beca turned.

"Why are you being so nice to me?", Chloe could hear Beca's sad voice.

"Why wouldn't I, your amazing!", Chloe was smiling.

Chloe hugged Beca again… This time Beca hugged Chloe back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for their next period. Maths. Beca hated Maths but since she had Chloe, she was doing okay.

Beca struggled with most of the Maths questions. Everytime Chloe looked at Beca and saw her struggling, she would shift closer to her, giving her a hand. Chloe was a Maths genius. The teacher yelled out. "OKAY! SO WE HAVE AN EXAM NEXT WEDNESDAY ON ALGEBRA!". Beca's heart dropped. Her eyes widened. Beca knew absolutely nothing about algebra. She was positive that she was going to fail. Noticing her eyes, Chloe whispered into Beca's ears.

"Its okay, can you come over tomorrow night? I'll tutor you".

Beca smiled. My parents wouldn't mind.

Chloe was happy to see Beca smiling, well… Chloe was happy to see Beca overall. She had met a beautiful girl who was nice and smart. Chloe was sure that they were going to be best friends. It was time for lunch. Beca hadn't brought any money with her so she just stood there waiting for Chloe to get herself some lunch. Chloe returned grabbing Beca by the hand. Forcing her to sit down next to her. Chloe pulled out a tray and handed it over to Beca.

"Eat".

Beca was shocked. Never in her life had anyone ever cared for her as much as Chloe. "I- I can't… It's yours."

Chloe looked fiercely into Beca's eyes. "If you don't it yourself then I'm gonna have to shove it in your mouth". Chloe was laughing.

Beca still refused to eat. Knowing that if she did eat, she wouldn't have enough money to pay Chloe back. Chloe had no other choice than feeding Beca. She took a spoon and scooped some custard jelly.

"Open wide!", Chloe was staring straight into Beca's eyes.

Beca shook her head. "I can't! It's your food!". "If I did eat it then yo-". Beca couldn't finish her sentence. Her mouth was full of custard jelly. Chloe took out another plate.

"That one was bought for you, so are you gonna eat or do I need to feed you?", Chloe was laughing uncontrollably.

Beca picked up the spoon and started eating. Thinking about how lucky she was to come across such an amazing friend. The whole entire break, Beca was staring at Chloe. She thought Chloe looked cute when she ate. Well… She thought that Chloe always looked gorgeous. The bell had rang for HPE.

Beca and Chloe got up and pulled their bags onto their backs. Beca stopped when she saw the boy that bullied her walk past. She thought he kinda looked cute. Chloe saw that Beca had stopped.

"You okay Beca?", Chloe looked around them to see what Beca was looking at.

"Yeh, lets go". Beca started walking again.

They walked into the sports hall. The HPE teacher, Miss Posen, started screaming. "GET UP EVERYONE! 5 MINUTES JOG, GO!" They started jogging and Beca saw the dude she was getting bullied by. As soon 5 minutes was up, she saw him pour his whole bottle of water over his head. Beca giggled. Chloe looked over.

"Is that a giggle I heard?", Chloe smiled and laughed.

Beca didn't reply but started to blush.


	3. Chapter 3

After 70 minutes of HPE, it was hometime. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand.

"This way"

Beca smiled. "Have you ever been picked on?"

Chloe laughed. "Sure I have"

Beca stared at Chloe. "But, your so nice and pretty, why would they pick on you?"

"I could say the exact thing about you", Chloe was smiling.

They finally arrived at Chloe's house. It was huge. Beca's eyes widened.

"Living the dream aye?"

Chloe smirked. "Yeh, well, its big but once you step foot inside, all you will hear about is school and high expectations".

Beca looked down. "I guess I shouldn't come in then".

Chloe took Beca's hands. "Hey! Don't say that about yourself!"

They walked inside. Up the stairs and into Chloe's bedroom, where she had a massive bed and a massive study table. They both sat down and Chloe pulled out a textbook from her shelf. Beca looked up, she saw thousands of books lying on Chloe's bookshelf. "No wonder why your so smart".

"Focus!", Chloe laughed.

She started going through everything about algebra and got Beca to answer a few questions along the way. Beca got all of the questions correct. Chloe knew that Beca understood her well. All of a sudden, Chloe heard Beca's stomach rumble.

"Sorry", Beca was holding her hand against her stomach.

"You hungry? I'll go order some pizza?", Chloe got up and took out her phone from her bag.

"Yes please. Umm maybe ham and cheese?"

"Sure, whatever you want", Chloe started dialing the pizza shop. "Hey, can I please order a ham and cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza?"

Beca looked at her book as Chloe was ordering. Chloe's voice was so bubbly and sweet. Beca took out her headphones and her mac book as she waited for Chloe. Chloe sat back phone and put her phone onto the glass table. "What are you up to?"

Beca turned, "Oh, just working on my new mix".

"Can I have a listen?", Chloe was excited.

"Sure, I guess…", Beca slid headphones off and handed it over to Chloe. Chloe put them on and Beca hit the space bar. After the song had finished, Chloe's jaw dropped.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!", Chloe screamed out and hugged Beca tightly.

"Thanks", Beca closed her macbook and picked up her pen. "So, this is a pro numeral, and if there is a number next to a pro numeral, there is a multiplication sign in between them?"

Chloe smiled, "Yes!" She put her pen down. "PIZZA'S HERE!" She got up and ran downstairs. She came back up and handed Beca her box of pizza. Chloe turned on her computer and put on a movie. The two sat there eating pizza and watching "Now You See Me". A movie all about magic. They had finished their pizza's about 1/2 way through the movie. As the movie ended, Beca looked at Chloe.

"Thanks for everything, I'll pay you back tomorrow for lunch and dinner", Beca sat up.

"No, It's fine, really"

Beca shook her head. "No, it's not fine"

Chloe smiled. "Beca, I'm being serious"

Beca laughed. "Okay… Mind if I come over tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded, "Come over whenever you want". Beca got up and hugged Chloe. She stepped out of Chloe's door and walked home with a smile on her face.

School was starting to become much more enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca arrived at school the next morning to see that Chloe was alone, reading a book. She snuck around and scared Chloe from the back. "BOO!" Chloe jumped.

"Hey Becs!", Chloe said smiling.

"Hey! So, you've already given me a nickname?", Beca laughed.

Chloe just smiled. She turned around and saw people talking and pointing directly at Beca. Beca looked down.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS", Chloe got up and walked over to the boys.

"WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO BULLY HER?", Chloe was upset, She was loosing control.

"Woah, Chloe! Calm down!", One of the boys said.

"WHATEVER YOUR DOING, YOU BETTER STOP", Chloe stomped away and saw Beca's jaw drop.

"No ones ever done something like that for me".

Chloe hugged Beca. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you".

Beca smiled. "Thanks Chlo", Beca said laughing.

It was time for their first period which was Science. Beca and Chloe were in different Science classes but the classes were right next to each other. They were about 20 minutes into the lesson when Chloe saw Beca run pass her class in tears. Chloe got up.

"Miss, Can I please go to the bathroom?"

Chloe's teacher nodded her head.

Chloe looked everywhere for Beca. After 15 minutes, Chloe found her sitting outside of the library.

"Beca", Chloe wiped Beca's tears away.

"Why are you here!?", Beca snapped at Chloe, trying to hide her pain.

"Come here", Chloe pulled Beca towards her and hugged her. "Beca, I said I'll always be there for you and I meant it."

Beca bursted into tears and leaned onto Chloe's shoulder.

"Lets go back to class. I'm going to talk to the HOD Of Science.

Beca got up and started walking next to Chloe.

Once they arrived, Chloe went straight to the Head Of Department for Science. "Miss Wilson, can I please talk to you?"

Miss Wilson smiled. "Of course Chloe".

Chloe looked back at Beca, "stay here, I'll be back".

She walked over to Miss Wilson and quietly asked her something. Miss Wilson smiled and nodded. Then handed Chloe a note which Chloe immediately put into her pocket.

Chloe walked over to Beca and smiled. "Lets go".

Beca followed Chloe until they arrived in the Science block.

"Well, I better go", Beca was about to take her first step.

"Uh Hmm… Where do you think your going?", Chloe said seriously.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "To class?"

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca towards her. "Your in my class now", Chloe took the note and handed it to her Science teacher, who smiled. "Welcome Beca".

Now, Beca and Chloe were in the same English, HPE and Science class.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Beca asked Chloe if she could get some help on her Science. Of course, Chloe said yes.

When they arrived at Chloe's house, her brother gave Beca a glare. Beca stood there, not knowing what to do. Chloe and her brother started arguing about pretty much, nothing. Chloe gave her brother one last shout before taking Beca upstairs into her room. Beca was familiar with everything in there but she was still curious about some weird things that Chloe had in her room.

Beca caught sight of a snow globe which had something strange in it.

"What's this?", Beca raised an eyebrow.

"The snow globe?"

Beca nodded, "What's in it?".

Chloe grabbed the snow globe and pointed at something.

"See that… umm… thing?", Chloe couldn't find the right word to describe it.

Beca laughed. "Yeh"

"That was the first ever thing that brother had gotten me for Christmas, he thought it would be funny to put a piece of carrot into it.", Chloe rolled her eyes.

Beca was cracking up. "A Carrot!?, Seriously?"

Chloe put the snow globe down and pulled out her Science textbook. Beca was still laughing. "Okay focus." Beca said trying to stop, but she bursted out laughing again. "Sorry!"

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "Beca, Beca, Beca, What am I going to do with you?"

She pulled out a pen and started tutoring Beca and before they knew it, it was 5pm. "Beca! Were you even listening? I saw you trying not to laugh the whole time!"

Beca grinned. "Nope!"

Chloe got up and tickled Beca until she went red. When she finally stopped, Chloe laughed. "Come over tomorrow, I've got some of my friends coming over".

Beca's smile faded. "Like who? What if they don't like me?"

Chloe pinched Beca's cheeks. "They're going to love you". "Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Cynthia will be coming"

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Aubrey? As in Miss Posen?"

Chloe smiled. "Yeh, We're all in the acapella group. Hey! You should join!"

Beca shook her head.

"Come On Beca! Give it a shot!", Chloe was now begging Beca.

"Fine!"

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca which made her fall. But she wasn't letting go of her.

"See you tomorrow!", Beca eventually broke out of Chloe's arms and ran down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day at school, and Beca turned up to auditions for the Barden Bellas. As soon as she finished singing, she looked at Chloe who was smiling widely. Chloe nodded.

Beca went backstage and saw Chloe running up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!"

Beca smiled. "Thanks Chlo".

"You made it!"

Beca was shocked. "Really?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay, lets head over to my house before the rest of them come over".

As soon as they arrived at Chloe's house, Aubrey's car pulled over and Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose hopped out, excitedly. The three girls who had never met Beca before smiled. "Hey!", Amy screamed and hugged Beca. They rest of the girls waited and also hugged Beca.

Stacie finally asked Chloe a question. "What are we going to do?".

Chloe smiled. "Whatever you guys want to do".

Beca was shy, so she sat behind Chloe.

"Let's play truth or dare!", Aubrey screamed out and the rest of the girls nodded.

Chloe started. "Amy, truth or dare?"

Fat Amy replied. "Dare!"

"Do your best dance move".

Amy laughed. "Too easy!" She got up and started doing something she called mermaid dancing.

Next, it was Stacie's turn. But before she could open her mouth, Chloe received a text message. "Jesse said he's coming over with Benji". The rest of the girls nodded.

Stacie continued. "Cynthia, truth or dare?"

Cynthia screamed out. "Truth!"

Stacie nodded and thought of a question. "Would you rather not eat chocolate for a week or not see the Bella's for a week?"

Cynthia thought for awhile. "Probably not eat chocolate".

The doorbell rang and Jesse and Benji walked in. "Hey!", Benji immediately said. Jesse looked around. "Are you guys playing truth or dare?" The girls nodded. "Okay! We'll play too". Benji and Jesse joined in the circle.

Aubrey turned to Chloe and saw her looking at Beca. "Chloe! Truth or dare?"

Chloe panicked. "Umm! Dare!"

Aubrey nodded. "Ugh… kiss Beca"

All of the girls were shocked. Especially Beca. She turned to Chloe. Chloe raised an eyebrow. And leaned forward. "Sorry Beca", she whispered into Beca's ear. Chloe kissed Beca on the lips and then immediately pulled back.

"Come On! That wasn't long enough!", Amy screamed.

Everyone else ignored what she had said and continued playing the game.

Benji turned to Jesse. "Truth or dare bro?"

Jesse smiled. "Dare"

"Ask Beca out"

Jesse's eyes widened. "SERIOUSLY BENJI?"

Beca blushed.

Benji nodded.

Jesse turned to Beca. "Um.. Beca, um.. Will you go out… with me?"

Everyone waited for Beca's response. After awhile, she nodded.

Chloe winked at Beca and tried to hide her sadness. She felt something with Beca that she couldn't quite describe.

Cynthia Rose turned to Beca. "Truth or dare Beca?"

"Truth please"

Cynthia immediately asked "Who do you like?"

Beca hesitated. "I- I like Jesse…"

The girls nodded. Chloe felt her heart drop.

The girls turned to Jesse and saw him smile at Beca. "Sorry for mistreating you on the first couple of days of school".

Beca smiled back. "It's okay".


	7. Chapter 7

After 4 days, Beca and Jesse walked around together, holding hands. Chloe stayed with Amy and Stacie, so she could get her mind off Beca. But at lunch time, they would all sit together and chat regularly.

Beca took out for phone and messaged Chloe. 'hey, you okay? you look a little pale'.

'yeh, I'm fine'. Chloe put her phone into her pocket.

After school, Chloe walked home alone. When she arrived home, she saw Beca sitting on the doorstep.

Beca stood up. "Hey!".

"What are you doing here?", Chloe was confused.

"Just wanted to check up on you"

Chloe smiled and opened the door and welcomed Beca in.

"So, how are you and Jesse going?"

Beca smiled widely. "Great! He's amazing".

Chloe felt her heart drop. "Thats nice, I'm happy for you".

"How are you, you haven't been looking very well lately".

"I'm fine". Chloe tried pull her tears back.

"You sure?", Beca was worried.

"Yes".

Beca looked at the Clock. "Oh shoot! I gotta leave, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye".

Chloe waved. "Bye Becs".

—

The next day, Chloe arrived at school to see Jesse kissing Beca. Beca smiled. Chloe shook her feelings off and started talking to herself while walking in a different direction. "Why? What is happening to you Chloe? She's happy". Chloe was interrupted by Beca. Beca jumped in front of Chloe. "HEY! Who's happy? I heard you talking to yourself". Chloe laughed. "No ones Becs, no one".

The bell rang for first period. Chloe saw Jesse walking towards them so she started walking to class.

Beca screamed. "Chlo! Don't leave me here!".

She ran to Chloe and held her hand and they walked together to class.

They both had drama. Jesse wasn't in drama class. The teacher had asked them to get into groups so Beca and Chloe joined another pair. Jessica and Ashley. They were told to lucky dip a storyline and then act it out as a group. The group pulled out a storyline saying 'A girl has been bullied and she falls in love with her best friend'. Chloe thought to herself. "This kinda sounds like me and Beca, except Beca doesn't like me".

They got into a group discussion and all agreed on a specific way that they were going to act it out. 'Beca was the one getting bullied by Jessica and Ashley, then Chloe comes along and Beca kisses Chloe'. Simple.

It was time for them to show their play to the rest of the class.

They started off with Beca walking into school and Jessica and Ashley throwing a paper ball at her, then calling her names. It was then Chloe's role. She walked up to Beca and started to talk to her kindly. Beca quickly put on some blush and acted as if she was blushing. It was now the biggest part of the show. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. Surprised. Chloe was kissing her back. It took about 1 minute before they stopped. The whole group walked up onto the stage and bowed.

As soon as they got off, Beca turned to Chloe, who was now blushing. "Chloe?".

Chloe turned. "I'm sorry. I just thought maybe we would get a better mark if it looked real", she lied.

Beca nodded.

That was definitely the weirdest yet satisfying class that Beca had ever been in.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about 3 years since Beca and Chloe graduated from college. They were still best friends and saw each other almost everyday. Although, Beca was still with Jesse. They were now engaged and Chloe lied to Beca that she had a boyfriend.

It was about 8am on a Sunday morning when Chloe received a phone call from Beca.

"Hey Chlo!"

Chloe laughed. "Hey! Your energetic today".

"Yup! Hey, wanna go grab a coffee?", Beca sounded a little drunk.

"Yeh okay, does 11 sound okay?".

"Mhm! Meet me at the cafe at 11am! Bye!".

Chloe giggled. "Bye Becs".

Chloe arrived at the cafe to see that Beca was already there. But she wasn't there alone. Jesse was there too. Chloe walked over to their table.

"Hey!". Chloe screamed.

Beca jumped out of her chair and hugged the red head tightly.

"So we just wanted to tell you something".

Chloe nodded. "Whats up?"

Jesse looked at Beca. "We're getting married!".

Chloe's heart fell. "Oh my gosh! That's so exciting!". She tried to hard her sadness. "So when's the wedding?"

Beca smiled. "We don't know for sure yet but in about 3 months".

Chloe hugged Beca. "I'm really happy for you Becs".

"Thanks Chlo".

Beca and Jesse were deciding on who was going to be the groomsmen and bridesmaids when Beca asked Chloe to be her main bridesmaid. Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Beca, I need to tell you something aswell".

Beca nodded. "Yes?".

"I'm going on holidays to Texas for 2 weeks".

Beca's eyes widened. "Really? When are you leaving?".

Chloe smiled. "In about a week".

Beca's smile faded. "Don't forget to send me photos and text me daily!". Chloe laughed. "Don't worry, I will".

—

It's been about 3 days since Chloe has gone to Texas. She was texting Beca regularly but she met a friend there, so she was busy. Beca didn't receive a text message from Chloe for a while. Beca knew that she was missing something but she didn't want to know that her heart was following Chloe. Especially since she was getting married to Jesse soon. Beca called Chloe.

"Hey Chlo". Beca's voice sounded sad.

"Heyy".

Beca's voice grew louder and sounded sad. "I miss you so much!".

Chloe laughed. "Miss you too Becs. I'll be home next week".

"Okay, well gotta go, Jesse's waiting up for me. Bye!".

"Bye Beca".

Beca knew that she had feelings for Chloe since they first met but was too afraid to tell her, not knowing if Chloe felt the same way. She loved Jesse, but if Chloe wasn't there with her, she didn't feel complete and she could finally admit herself to that. Beca tried to stay busy throughout the whole time Chloe was gone. She went to see Jesse a lot more often and made a lot more mixes. And before she knew it, the day Chloe would come home finally came.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe had arrived home. Beca had told her that wedding was in 3 weeks. Chloe knew that once Beca was married, there would be no chance for her. She stopped dating just because she loved Beca so much and didn't want to loose her but she didn't want to loose their friendship aswell. Chloe stayed quiet. Not admitting that she liked Beca. A lot. Beca called Chloe and asked her to come over.

9am

 _*DING DONG*_

The door bell rang.

"Hey Chlo!"

"Hey!"

Beca sat down and Chloe sat right in front of her.

"So, I want you to sing at the wedding", Beca's eyes lit up.

Chloe sighed, "Beca, you know I sometimes get stage frightened".

Beca started begging. "Please Chloe! I really want you to sing. At the church. Whenever you feel ready."

Chloe nodded. "Okay".

Beca got up and hugged Chloe tightly. "I'm going to miss you"

Chloe laughed. "Beca,I'm not going anywhere".

"I know, but I will miss you in a way that you won't understand".

Chloe pulled back from the hug and looked at Beca. "What do you mean?"

Beca sighed, "Nothing, don't worry bout it Chlo".

Chloe nodded. "Well I have to go, I'll talk to you soon". Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "Bye Becs"

"Bye Chloe".

—

It was 4pm and Chloe called one of her friends. Fat Amy.

"Hey Amy".

"Chloe! What's up?"

Chloe sighed. "Beca told me to sing at the wedding and I don't know what to sing".

Fat Amy giggled. "Sing a song that can relate to how your feeling".

Chloe gasped. "YOU KNOW!?"

"Of course I know! It's so obvious!"

Chloe was shocked. "When did you find out?!".

"Like, on the last year?".

"Oh my gosh Amy! Why didn't you…Don't worry".

Fat Amy laughed. "Just tell her how you feel through that one song. It might end up being your lifesaver".

Chloe sounded sad. "I don't know… Beca doesn't like me and I might ruin our friendship".

"Chloe, Beca would never hate you. You took care of her for years".

"Okay , thanks Amy, I'm gonna go, Bye".

"Bye Chloe, make good choices".

And just like that, Chloe went upstairs and searched up a song that she would be able to sing and play piano to on the day of Beca's wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca had 3 days left to prepare for the wedding. She wasn't fully committed to Jesse, but without him, she wouldn't be able to forget Chloe.

Everything was rushed. Beca was running everywhere trying to figure things out. Chloe had finally found a song which she thought explained exactly how she felt really well. Chloe received a phone call from Beca that day.

"Hey Becs, everything okay?".

Beca sounded panicked. "Yeh. Just really stressed out".

Chloe laughed. "No reason to be stressed. It'll be great. So why'd you call?"

"Just checking if you had a song planned out?".

"Yup!", Chloe said. Popping the 'p'

Beca sighed of relief. "So.. what song?"

"Patience woman! Your gonna have to wait till Saturday!".

Beca made a grumpy sound. "Fine then. Gotta go, Bye Chlo!".

"See ya Becs!".

It was the next day, 1 day closer to the wedding. Beca was rushing to pick a wedding dress with Jesse. She couldn't decide between two dresses so she called Chloe to ask for her opinion.

"Chlo! Help! I don't know which dress".

Chloe laughed. "You look great in both!".

"For reals Chlo! Help me!".

Chloe smiled. "Okay, umm… the one on the right looks nice".

Chloe saw a really gorgeous dress behind Beca, but ignored it. After all, it was Beca's wedding, not hers.

"Thanks! See you soon! Bye!".

"Bye!"

Chloe ended the call. She had picked a very puffy dress with lots of gems and glitter on it. It looked like a flower that was upside down. Chloe needed to pick out what she was going to wear to the church. She looked through her closet. And started talking to herself.

"Nope! Nope! Oh definitely not this one. Oh! this is nice". She picked out a rose pink dress with a slight opening at the bottom.

Chloe pulled out a sheet of paper from her book and started writing her speech. Once she was done, she texted Beca. 'Speech done!' and Beca replied almost straight away. 'Thanks :)' The ginger was about to go to sleep when her phone started vibrating. 'Caller ID: Becs'. Chloe picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Yeh Chlo, umm… I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow morning?"

Chloe went and checked her schedule. "Nope!".

Beca giggled. "Okay! Can you meet up with me and Jesse at 10 at the Cafe?"

"Sure, see you there".

"Thanks Chloe! See you tomorrow".

Chloe was resting on her bed, trying to get some sleep but she couldn't seem to forget about Beca. Her best friend and her crush for 7 years was getting married. How could this not be a big deal? Chloe sighed. "I love you Beca". She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Chloe met up with Jesse and Beca at the cafe.

"Hey guys!".

Both Beca and Jesse smiled and greeted her back. "Hey Chloe!".

Chloe sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Beca smiled. "So as you know, tomorrow is a big day and you might be hanging out with people you don't know."

Chloe nodded while raising her eyebrow.

"And I have asked Amy and Stacie to be my bridesmaids aswell".

"Oh! Great! I'm not a loner".

Beca and Jesse laughed.

Jesse looked at Chloe. "Beca told me you were singing a song. Feel free to sing it whenever your ready".

Chloe smiled. "Thanks Jesse".

Beca frowned at Chloe.

"What!?".

"You still haven't told me which song you were singing!".

Chloe laughed. "I told you, you need to wait until tomorrow!".

Beca rolled her eyes. "Fine".

Chloe looked at her watch. "Gotta go Bye guys!".

"Bye!".

Chloe drove home and practiced her song. Making sure it was perfect.

—

It was the day of the wedding and Chloe had arrived to Beca's house early. Beca was panicking.

"Oh My Gosh! Chloe! What do I do! What if a hurricane passes or a tornado strikes! What if a rabbit comes hopping in with a basket of easter eggs!?"

Chloe got up from the couch and walked over to Beca. "Beca! Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. The only thing that could possibly ruin this day is me".

"Huh? What do you mean Chlo?"

"Oh nothing.." Chloe looked away.

A limbo drove up the drive way. Chloe held Beca's hand. "Everything will be alright".

Beca nodded and Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek.

They both walked outside and into the limbo. The drive to the church was about 30 minutes long and by the time they arrived there, everyone was already inside and the 3 other bridesmaids were standing outside waiting. Beca closed her eyes and breathed. Knowing that by doing this, her heart couldn't follow her dreams. Chloe. She loved Chloe but the chances of being with her was very slim. Jesse also knew that Beca had something more for Chloe than being best friends. He didn't mind getting hurt by Beca. He didn't want himself to be the reason Beca couldn't follow her dreams but he never spoke up.

The doors opened and Canon in D Major started playing. The bridesmaids slowly walked down the isle and then Beca. Her dad grabbing her tightly. By the time they reached the other end, Beca felt her heart drop.

Both Beca and Jesse exchanged vows. The priest spoke up.

"If anyone wishes to object to this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent until Fat Amy stood up. "Chloe wants to perform her song now". She looked at Chloe who was shocked. Amy pulled Chloe up and whispered to her. "Do this Chloe, if you don't, you will have many regrets".

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca. Beca smiled at her and nodded. Chloe slowly walked over to the piano but looked back at the crowd.

"I'd like to perform a song which I think perfectly describes the way I am feeling right now".


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

Thanks for all of your reviews! I definitely recommend listening to the song 'Wedding Dress' in english before reading this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Ps. I own no songs in this story

—

She sat down at the piano and breathed deeply before starting. Chloe started playing chords and then started singing.

 _Never should've let you go_

 _Never found myself at home_

 _Ever since that day that you walked_

 _Right out the door_

 _You were like my beating heart_

 _That I, I can't control_

 _Even though we've grown apart_

 _My brain can't seem to let you go_

 _Thinking back to the old times_

 _When you kept me up late at night_

 _We use to mess around_

 _Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

 _I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone_

 _This chapters done, the story goes on_

 _Baby_

 _Can't believe that you are not with me_

 _Cause you should be my lady_

 _All I want is to set your heart free_

 _But if you believe that you belong with him_

 _Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

 _Remember, I will always be here for you_

 _Even if it kills me to see you_

 _In that wedding dress_

 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _See you in that wedding dress_

 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _Snappin out this misery_

 _Depression this ain't me_

 _But I always turn around_

 _180 degrees_

 _You got control of me_

 _And I, I can't explain_

 _Somebody call 911 Emergency_

 _Before I go insane_

 _Since youve moved on_

 _You took a piece of me give it back_

 _So much pain in my chest_

 _Blacking out, heart attack_

 _I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone_

 _This chapters done, the story goes on_

 _Baby_

 _Can't believe that you are not with me_

 _Cause you should be my lady_

 _All I want is to set your heart free_

 _But if you believe that you belong with him_

 _Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

 _Remember, I will always be here for you_

 _Even if it kills me to see you_

 _In that wedding dress_

 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _See you in that wedding dress_

 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _And I see you with your man_

 _And it's hard to understand_

 _If we belong, if I did you wrong_

 _Where we even began_

 _We would always fuss and fight_

 _And it seems nothing was right_

 _But I loved you girl and you were_

 _My world but you'd never trust this guy_

 _Cause the things I do when_

 _I'm on the stage_

 _They say I'm a superstar_

 _You couldn't understand all_

 _The female fans_

 _And then we grew apart_

 _And I just don't get when_

 _You're acting like some other person_

 _But I try my best to hold on_

 _At the times when it ain't working_

 _And everytime that you say_

 _It's over it breaks my heart_

 _And I don't know why_

 _Cause you've done it a lot_

 _Of times in the past_

 _But I get back up and try_

 _You said we could work it out_

 _How could you hurt me now_

 _And you moved on to the next_

 _I'm left with an imperfect smile_

 _But if you believe that you belong with him_

 _Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

 _Remember, I will always be here for you_

 _Even if it kills me to see you_

 _In that wedding dress_

 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _See you in that wedding dress_

 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _Oh no…_

By the end of the song, Chloe's eyes were red and she had tears running down her cheek. She stood up. "Sorry". She ran down the isle and out of the door. Chloe stood there crying, facing away from the door.

While Beca was inside. She faced Jesse. "Jesse". Jesse smiled and nodded. "Go get her". Beca hugged him and ran down the isle, opened the door and looked at Chloe's back.

"Chloe". All she could hear was sniffling.

"Chloe! Look at me". Still no response.

"Chloe! Look at me!". Beca repeated sounding more serious. Chloe didn't look at Beca, instead she started walking forward until she was grabbed by the wrist. Beca swung her and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe kissed back but then pulled back almost immediately.

"Tell me that you love me", Beca whispered. "Chloe…"

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and then turned back around. "I can't". And she continued walking home.


	13. Chapter 13

After 2 weeks of not talking to each other, Beca called Chloe. Surprised that she even picked up.

"Hey Chloe".

Chloe still sounded sad. "Hi".

"So, I'm having a pool party tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come?".

"Sure, is it at your place? and at what time?", Chloe asked, trying to sound happier.

Beca smiled. "Yeh um… at about 2pm?".

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Beca". And just like that, Chloe hung up. She packed her togs and her spare clothes then left them at the side of her head.

It was Saturday, the day of the party. Chloe arrived a little late but no one seemed to care. She joined in on all of the fun and there were about 8 girls in the pool. It was starting to get dark and most of the girls had left. Well, all that was left was Beca and Chloe. They were still swimming and it was about 5pm. Beca swallowed a little bit of water and started coughing. Chloe was underwater so she didn't hear her cough. As soon as she swam up to the surface, Beca's face went pale. Then there was no movement. Beca was floating in the water but her heart was still beating. Chloe immediately swam over and pulled Beca out of the pool. "Beca! Beca! Please! Stay with me!" She picked up her phone from a table close by and rang the ambulance. She had no more credit and was panicking really badly. "Beca! Don't leave me! Beca wake up! Please!". Still no response. But she wasn't giving up. It was cold outside and both girls were only wearing their bikini and underwear. Chloe got a towel and wrapped it around Beca. She carried Beca into the house where it was a little warmer. She placed Beca on the carpet and kneeled infront. She had no choice. She rested her hands against Beca's chest and started doing CPR. Still no response. Chloe tried over and over and over again but nothing seemed to be helping.

Chloe had tears falling from the eyes. "Beca please". She grabbed Beca's nose and her chin with her two hands. She breathed into Beca's mouth. Hoping it was going to help. But nothing. She tried again.

Beca slowly woke up and saw that Chloe's eyes were closed and had tears running down her cheeks. She smiled. Chloe tried again but this time something grabbed hold of her hair. Beca pulled Chloe down and kissed her. Chloe pulled back. "BECA! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARY THAT WAS! YOU COULD HAV-" Chloe was stopped but Beca pushing her lips against her own. "Chloe", Beca whispered. "You talk too much". She kissed her again. Chloe kissed her back and the kiss deepened. Beca slid her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip with the ginger opening her mouth wider immediately. Their tongues were clashing but it was satisfying. Until Beca pulled back.

They stared into each others eyes for a what seemed like forever, until Beca broke the silence.

"Chloe, tell me that you love me".

Chloe looked sad. "Beca I can't".

"Why?", Beca stayed calm.

"Because you have Jesse and". Beca kissed Chloe gently.

"Chloe, I don't love Jesse."

"What? Why would you marry him then?". Chloe's words sounded dead serious.

"Tell me that you love me first". Beca looked deeply into Chloe's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes. "I-I"

Beca frowned. "Chloe…"

"Uh.. I- I- I love you Beca". Chloe said shyly.

Beca pulled Chloe in and kissed her. "I love you Chlo"

"You do?"

Beca smiled. "Of course I do"

Chloe looked confused. "So why did you marry Jesse?"

"We aren't married Chlo". Beca said.

Chloe rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?".

"I broke off the wedding".

Chloe stood there shocked. "Why would you do that?!"

Beca looked serious and she pulled Chloe closer to her. "Because I love you Chlo, I only accepted the proposal because I wanted to get my mind off you but obviously that didn't work".

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca hard. Beca kissed her back until Chloe pulled back. "I love you so much Beca".

Beca giggled. "Now you tell me…"

Chloe laughed. "Yup".

The two girls talked about random things for awhile, occasionally kissing each other. Chloe looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot! Its almost 10! I gotta go". She got up and began walking when she was pulled back by Beca's hand. Beca spun Chloe around.

"You don't have to go". Beca pecked Chloe's nose.

The ginger smiled. "I have no where else to stay".

Beca tilted her head. "Chloe! You've slept in my bed for years!".

Chloe laughed and hugged Beca tightly. "It's fine Beca, get your rest".

Beca didn't let go of Chloe. She cupped her face and attached their lips together. "Please don't go". She said as they rested their foreheads against each others.

"Okay". Chloe whispered.

XXXXXX

 _ **Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short. I've been updating this story daily and I'm very thankful that you guys are enjoying it. I've been a little busy lately so I'll try to update every 2-3 days. Thanks once again**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe snuggled in close to Beca. Resting her head of Beca's shoulder. Beca turned and directly faced Chloe. The ginger smiled and Beca pecked her nose. "Your adorable Chlo".

Chloe smiled. "I've loved you for so long Beca".

"Oh yeh? How long?", Beca raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Um… maybe since I barged into your shower?"

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe closer to her. She teased the ginger. Kissing her from her ear to down to her neck. Chloe moaned a little. "Okay, goodnight". Beca turned until she was facing the opposite way.

Chloe laid their with a frowning face. She smirked and slowly got out of bed, making sure she didn't make a sound. She tip toed over to Beca's side of the head and stood infront of Beca. Beca's eyes were closed. The sneaky ginger got changed into her robe and once again stood facing Beca. She coughed loudly and Beca opened her eyes slowly. Chloe undid her robe belt and pulled the robe off her. All she was wearing underneath was her red lace bra and underwear.

Beca's eyes widened and she sat up. Looking at Chloe's hot body. She was starting to drool. Chloe winked and yawned. "Ah.. I'm tired". She walked over to her side of the bed and laid down close to Beca.

Beca turned around and kissed Chloe on the neck. "Beca, I'm tired".

The younger girl frowned. "Chloe, please".

Chloe laughed and turned to look at Beca and smiled. Beca kissed Chloe gently on the lips, feeling her soft lips match up perfectly with her own. The brunette straddled Chloe and pulled Chloe's hair to the side. Sucking on her pulse point. Chloe took control and turned Beca so that she was now ontop of the younger girl. Chloe traced her fingers along Beca's bra and slowly kneeded her boobs. Beca moaned. "Chloe please".

"Please what?". Chloe questioned.

Beca moaned louder. "Please fuck me".

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean", the girl asked with a smirk.

"Get fully naked then eat me alive and finger me, then use your knee to fuck me like you mean it".

Chloe laughed. "And if I don't?".

Beca frowned. "There will be serious consequences".


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe smiled. She kissed Beca one more time before pecking her way down to her boobs. She pulled Beca's shirt off and unhooked her bra. Beca lifted her body up as Chloe did so. Chloe sucked Beca's nipples. Nibbling them softly while listening to Beca moan.

She slowly moved down to the brunette's stomach and grabbed hold of her jeans. She looked up to Beca, who looked at her and breathed. "Chloe, P-please".

Chloe nodded and undid the zip, pulling Beca's jeans off. Once it reached her ankle, Beca kicked it off. Chloe quickly pulled her tights down and hovered over Beca's clit. Beca let out a loud moan when she felt a sudden movement under her underwear. Chloe was fingering her without warning. Going faster and harder. "Ah! Oh yeh! Chloe! Do-Don't fucken stop fucking me. It feels so good. O Yeh!". Beca grinder her hip up and down.

Chloe smirked and then pulled Beca's underwear off. Looking at her vagina. "Oh, it's gorgeous".

Beca looked directly at Chloe. "Suck it then".

Chloe quickly attached her mouth to Beca's clit. "Someone's wet".Licking it and sucking on it hard. She heard Beca moan with satisfaction. "Oh Fuck! Chloe! Fuck!".

Chloe didn't stop. She inserted her finger, pumping it in and out at the same time with her tongue. She knew Beca was about to come. She didn't stop. Chloe added another finger. Curling her fingers up inside of the brunette.

Beca finally came. "Oh my fucken god".

Chloe pulled Beca up. "I'm not done yet".

Beca looked at Chloe.

Chloe quickly spreaded Beca's knees apart and placed her knee at Beca's clit. "Ready?".

Beca nodded.

The redhead moved her knee up and down. Hearing Beca sigh. "Oh my fucken god. Chloe! Don't stop!"

Chloe went harder and harder. Beca's head fell back. "Oh yeh! Make me come again."

She went harder and faster. "How is it?". She moaned.

Beca pulled herself closer to Chloe trying not to stop her contact. "Fabulous" she whispered.

The redhead smirked and moved her knee up higher. She pushed Beca back onto the bed and hovered ontop of her. Pushing her knee into her clit and back down again. Until she heard Beca scream. "OH FUCK! THAT WAS… FUCKEN AMAZING". She pulled Chloe down ontop of her and turned her around. "My turn".

She didn't hesitate, with no warning, she immediately pushed 3 of her fingers inside of her. Curling them and and sliding them in and out. Chloe moaned. "BECA! DON'T FUCKEN STOP! I'M COMING".

Beca immediately attached her mouth to Chloe's clit and sucked on it hard. She came. Screaming. "FUCK THAT WAS… NO WORDS". Beca smirked.

"Glad to be at your service". And kissed Chloe gently.

"You taste so good". She whispered.


End file.
